Fireworks (trad)
by Pencilcase.03
Summary: Traduction. UA. Drago est reçu dans une école privée Londonienne réservée aux surdoués. Il excelle dans le domaine des sports. Mais quand il rencontrera une personne de son niveau, que se passera-t-il? Deviendront-ils ennemis ou s'aimeront-ils?
1. Drago

**Bonjour à tous & à toutes! **

**Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec une traduction. L'auteure de cette fanfiction est Quirkista et je vous encourage à aller visiter son profil :) **

**Cette histoire comporte plusieurs particularités. Tout d'abord, il n'y a pas de sorciers, tous les personnages sont des moldus. Poudlard n'existe donc pas. Ensuite, le Drago et la Hermione de cette histoire ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes que ceux des livres. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de leurs gestes/paroles/réactions...**

**Donc voilà! Merci de laisser une review, ça encouragera l'auteure à continuer son histoire, et ça m'encouragera à la traduire! :) **

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La fanfiction appartient à ****Quirkista.**

* * *

- Drago ! Debout ! La lettre vient d'arriver ! s'exclame ma mère

Je me réveille en sursaut, puis cogne ma tête contre le mur. J'ai attendu ce moment tout l'été, je ne ressens donc aucune douleur.

Cette lettre est à propos d'une bourse pour une école privée Londonienne réservée aux surdoués. C'est donc une affaire importante. Mais qui sait, j'y ai peut-être ma place. Tu peux entrer dans cette école si tu es un surdoué de l'art, du sport ou encore un prodige au niveau scolaire.

Je sens mes mains devenir moites. Je commence à stresser. Et si je ne suis pas accepté ? Et s'ils ne prennent même pas la peine de décliner ma demande de bourse ? Et si sur la lettre seul le mot « non » est inscrit ?

Je dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse, loupant les dernières marches. Je réussis de justesse à me rattraper et atterris sur mes pieds (ça doit être grâce à mes réflexes de soccer).

Je fonce dans la cuisine. J'entends des murmures provenant du salon.

Je me retourne et vois ma mère et mon père qui me sourient. Je me dirige rapidement vers eux et ma mère me tend une lettre. Je regarde la grande enveloppe marron que je tiens entre mes mains. Une odeur de menthe fraîche me chatouille les narines. N'est-ce pas étrange ? L'odeur est forte et entêtante. J'ouvre doucement l'enveloppe.

Je ne peux pas y croire mes yeux.

La lettre est très longue, elle fait quatre pages. Elle parle de traditions et d'exigences.

_A Drago Malfoy, 4 North Pine Terrace, Rose Avenue, Surrey 4504_

_Félicitations Mr. Malfoy. Après avoir considéré votre demande (et après avoir envoyé un talent scout à l'un de vos matches), nous sommes heureux de vous accepter dans notre école pour prodiges. _

_Le trimestre débute le 4 Septembre. Avant votre venue ici, vous devez acheter le matériel demandé. Ci-joint vous trouverez un bref (bref ?! Il se moque de moi ?!) résumé à propos de nos traditions, nos exigences et des attentes que nous avons de vous._

_Merci Mr. Malfoy,_

_Bien à vous, _

_Mr. Albus Dumbledore, directeur. _

Aucune importance si la lettre fait quatre pages, la chose essentielle est qu'ils m'aient accepté !

Je vais aller au lycée privé des prodiges de Londres !

Je jette un regard à ma mère et mon père. Ils sont à deux doigts de tomber de leurs sièges tellement ils appréhendent ce que je vais dire. Une idée démoniaque germe alors dans mon esprit.

- Ils m'ont refusé, je déclare solennellement.

Alors que leurs visages se décomposent, je hurle :

- Je blague ! Je suis pris ! J'y vais dès le 4 Septembre !

Ils se jettent un coup d'œil excité, puis me regardent. Ils commencent tous deux à sauter en l'air et nous dansons dans tous les sens comme des fous. Soudain, nous entendons un cri derrière nous.

Ca n'est pas un cri ordinaire. C'est un mélange entre un cri de fillette et un couinement de hamster. Il provient d'Al, notre facteur.

Ah, tout s'explique. Vous voyez, ma famille est la plus sociable de tout le voisinage. Mes parents sont amis avec tout le monde, en partant du facteur jusqu'à la plus désagréable personne qui puisse exister. Bon, ils ne sont pas vraiment « amis » avec ces gens là, ce sont plutôt des sortes de connaissances.

Mr. Brown et sa famille sont de vrais ermites. Ils aiment se rouler dans la boue et ne jamais se laver après. Ils ne sont pas spécialement méchants ou mal-aimables mais plutôt déments.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Al nous fixe, horrifié. Il a toujours cru que nous étions sains d'esprit. Bon, cette image est complètement cassée maintenant.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demande-t-il. Il a vraiment l'air effrayé. Enfin, ça serait étonnant s'il ne l'était pas.

Nous haussons les épaules et répondons :

- On faisait une danse de la joie.

Al hausse alors les épaules lui aussi et dit à ma mère

- Narcissa, j'ai oublié de vous délivrer une autre lettre.

Il donne l'enveloppe à ma mère qui l'ouvre rapidement et pousse un cri de joie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Nous sommes tous curieux, parce que son cri peut vouloir dire n'importe quoi. Par exemple, ça pourrait signifier qu'on a gagné un voyage sur l'ile de la Barbade.

- On a gagné des vacances à la Barbade !

Je vous l'avais dit, non ?

Nous recommençons à faire notre danse du bonheur.

Oh, mais laissez-moi me présenter.

Mon nom est Drago Malfoy. J'ai presque quatorze ans. J'ai trois frères, Burt, Luke et Johnson. Luke est mon jumeau et j'ai également une sœur qui s'appelle Claudia.

Nous avons tous les cheveux blonds platine et les yeux gris. De plus, ma famille est incroyablement chanceuse. Nous gagnons toujours, même si nous ne sommes pas candidats. Oui je sais, c'est bizarre.

Chacun de nous possède un talent spécial. Moi, c'est le sport en général. Claudia est un vrai génie : son QI est de 162. Elle est surtout surdouée en physique quantique et a un an de plus que moi. Elle a été prise dans ce même établissement l'année dernière, de même que Burt, qui est fantastique en arts plastiques. Par ailleurs, Luke est un excellent nageur et Johnson est un super acteur.

Ils sont tous plus âgés que moi. Luke est mon aîné de 15 minutes et il utilise très souvent ça à son avantage. Il a été accepté dans une école le mois dernier. Il a été plus rapide à se décider car il ne fait que de la natation, donc cela ne nécessitait pas de très profonde réflexion.

Les professeurs universitaires (ceux qui élisent les étudiants qui peuvent aller dans les écoles prestigieuses) sont extrêmement rigoureux. Ils envoient des talent scouts après avoir étudié ta demande et ton dossier (il faut impérativement faire une demande pour rentrer dans l'école, peut importe ta richesse, tu dois être très doué aux yeux des professeurs).

Je pense que c'est une bonne façon de faire. Après que le talent scout soit venu à un de tes matches, débats ou quoique ce soit, tu reçois une lettre deux ou trois mois plus tard. Et il n'y a pas de « peut être », tu es reçu ou tu ne l'es pas.

Je souris. Je suis impatient d'aller là bas.

Maintenant, je peux profiter du reste de mon été, sans avoir sentiment oppressant dans la poitrine. Je peux pleinement profiter du voyage sur l'île. Je pense déjà à tous les supers moments que je vais passer dans cette école privée Je m'allonge et sirote mon Coca. Ca va être génial.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! **  
**Pencilcase.03**


	2. Hermione

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre de la fanfiction de Quirkista.**

**Bonne lecture, et merci de laisser une critique ou un simple message, ça fait toujours plaisir! ;)**

**Disclamer: l'histoire appartient à Quirkista.**

* * *

- Hermione, Hermione ! Hermione chérie ! Réveille-toi ! s'écrie ma mère du haut des escaliers.

Je me réveille en sursaut.

« Si elle crie encore plus fort, nos voisins vont l'entendre » je pense, acide.

Cependant, je souris bien vite d'un air suffisant.

Nous vivons dans un très vieux manoir et nos voisins les plus proches habitent quatre hectares au loin. Donc, il n'y a absolument aucune chance que quelqu'un entende quoique ce soit, sauf peut être si vous êtes ma mère et que vous êtes capable de vous faire entendre jusqu'au village le plus proche, qui est à dix kilomètres.

Ma famille est riche, mais nous sommes loin d'agir de manière snob ou comme des pourris. Selon nous, si quelqu'un de riche se comporte mieux que personne d'autre mais qu'il repousse les gens avec dégoût, alors il ne vaut pas plus qu'un autre.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et réalise que ce jour est arrivé. Ce jour que j'attends depuis…et bien, toujours.

Aujourd'hui aura un impact sur tout le reste de ma vie. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aurais réussi à entrer dans la plus prestigieuse école du pays, peut être même du monde entier. C'est très exclusif. Tu peux y entrer seulement si tu reçois une lettre attestant clairement ton admission. Tu ne peux pas acheter ta place, tu dois la gagner et c'est une excellente chose selon moi.

Ma mère crie une énième fois, et ce coup là, je réagis. Je m'extirpe de mon tendre, tiède et si confortable lit. Je tressaillis à cause du froid. Je dévale les trois étages jusqu'au moment où je trouve ma mère dans le salon, tenant une enveloppe dans sa main, et avec un sourire fier sur son visage.

Ses brillants cheveux châtains bouclés cascadent dans son dos. Ses yeux bleus brillent de bonheur. Les coins de sa bouche se rehaussent et forment un sourire. On a l'impression qu'elle revient du spa mais c'est faux : c'est ainsi que ma mère est au quotidien.

Je cours vers elle et l'enlace de toutes mes forces. Je fais cinq centimètres de plus qu'elle. Et si on ne prend en compte nos yeux, nous nous ressemblons comme deux sœurs. Oh, et elle est en pleine forme pour quelqu'un qui a quarante-six ans.

Elle m'enlace en retour puis me tend la lettre.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe avec précaution. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le haut. Mon frère, Ben, se tient à côté de moi, prêt à me rattraper si je m'évanouis. Il possède également des yeux bleus perçants. Il fait un mètre quatre-vingt et c'est un pur génie. Son QI est de 159, mais si on ne le connait pas, on penserait qu'il a été admis pour ses performances sportives, ce qui a été également le cas, et non pas pour son intelligence.

Mes sœurs, Nicole et Rosaline sont jumelles et sont de telles copies que s'en est presque effrayant. Personne n'arrive à les distinguer et elles abusent de cet avantage. Elles sont plus jeunes que moi et espère aller dans cette école l'année prochaine. En ce moment, leurs yeux noisette scintillent d'excitation.

Mon père se tient à côté de ma mère, à l'allure imposante à côté d'elle. Ma famille entière me fixe avec appréhension. Tous se rassemblent autour de moi, attendant ma réaction.

Tous les membres de ma famille (à l'exception de Nicole et Rosaline qui le seront surement bientôt) ont été acceptés à l'école privée de Londres réservée aux prodiges, pour différentes raisons, mais surtout grâce au sport. Donc…il n'y a pas de tout de pression sur mes épaules en ce moment même…

Je regarde à nouveau l'enveloppe et ouvre le reste comme on ouvre un bandage, impatiente d'en finir. Je sors doucement la lettre et la déplie.

_Chère Hermione Granger, _

_Le département des sports de l'école des prodiges de Londres a examiné vos nombreux exploits sportifs. Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que votre tour est arrivé car vous avez été acceptée à l'école Londonienne pour prodiges. [...]_

Je m'arrête de lire après ça. Je pousse un cri de joie. Je commence à sauter partout et dans tous les sens comme une folle.

Peut être que si j'avais continué à lire, j'aurais vu le petit imprimé en bas de la page. Mais je ne le fis pas et plus tard, je fus en colère contre moi-même à cause de ma naïveté.

Ma famille célèbre mon entrée pendant une semaine et un jour. Nous faisons un voyage dans nos différentes demeures au Japon, aux US et en Australie et quand nous rentrons, je commence à faire mes nombreuses valises.

Je vais aller à l'école dans trois jours. J'ai de la chance car je ne vais pas y aller seule. J'y vais avec Ben. Mais je ne sais pas encore que lorsque j'allais arriver, une mauvaise surprise m'attendra.

* * *

Cette école est le lieu où a étudié toute ma famille, et ça va bientôt être le mien aussi. Mes ancêtres ont été reçus dans cet établissement depuis le jour où il a ouvert ses portes en 1821, il fait donc partie de l'histoire de ma famille.

J'espère que tout ira bien pour moi. Mais très vite, je me rends compte que ça ne le sera pas parce que lorsque j'arrive aux portes de l'école, je suis informée qu'il n'y a plus de place dans le dortoir des filles. Je suis obligée de partager une chambre avec un garçon, qui est connu sous le nom de Drago Malfoy.

Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance, parce qu'il est extrêmement attirant. Et je veux dire, extrêmement attirant. On m'escorte jusqu'à ma chambre après l'incident, et Drago entre soudainement dans la pièce. Il venait de prendre sa douche, et laissez moi vous dire qu'il est un beau garçon.

Ouais, je suis un peu en train de flipper maintenant. D'habitude, je n'ai pas l'air si perverse. Mais bon, tout le monde le serait en voyant son corps.

Comment suis-je censée partager une chambre avec quelqu'un que j'ai envie de me faire ? Je peux déjà vous l'annoncer : ça va être une année coriace.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
**

**De l'action à venir ;) **


	3. L'arrivée de Drago

**C'est le 3ème chapitre de Fireworks!**** :)  
**

**Bonne lecture et merci de laisser votre avis! **

**Disclamer: L'histoire appartient à Quirkista. Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

* * *

Lorsque j'arrive à l'école, je suis accueilli par le directeur.

« Drago Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous voir. Quel talent vous avez, mon garçon. Nous avons un autre candidat au soccer cette année, tout comme vous. Ca va être une année chargée ! Vous allez devoir vous entrainer durement, parce que l'autre candidat est très doué ! »

Je suis anéanti. Le directeur doit prendre de la drogue ou quelque chose d'autre, peut être du Calpol. Vous savez, le médicament pour enfants qui a goût d'orange ou de fraise ? Le directeur est définitivement assez fou pour être accro à ces trucs. Il passe d'un sujet à l'autre très vite. Il me fait sentir ballonné et/ou il m'endort. Il me fait aussi sentir tout petit. Je suis sûre qu'il ne veut pas m'offenser. C'est juste ainsi que sont les directeurs d'écoles. Ils sont …hum… excentriques serait surement l'adjectif le plus gentil. Ils sont étourdis, mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont des génies, et ils peuvent donc se comporter comme ils veulent.

Je veux dire, il m'accueille dans son établissement (le directeur accueille chaque nouvel élève à leur arrivée. En fait, le directeur accueille tout le monde.) et il est déjà en train de me dire que je peux pas juste être bon. Non, c'est inacceptable. Je dois être extraordinaire, parce qu'apparemment, il y a un autre candidat au soccer. Et seuls les meilleurs des meilleurs entre dans l'école. Ca encourage la compétition.

Le directeur me regarde ostensiblement. Oh, je crois qu'il attend ma réponse.

« Merci Monsieur, pour votre généreux accueil. »

Et oui, je lui parle comme ceci. Mr. Richardson (le directeur) est l'un des meilleurs directeurs d'école prestigieuse (mais ils sont tous sympas). Il attend de chaque élève d'avoir un vocabulaire développé. C'est embêtant au fond, parce que quand tu lui parles, tu dois utiliser des mots différents histoire de ne pas avoir l'air feignant. Tu dois presque avaler un livre avant de lui parler.

Mr. Richardson a l'air content, donc finalement je fais quelque chose de correct.

« Je vais à présent vous emmener à votre chambre. Je suis persuadé que vous apprécierez le travail réalisé afin d'améliorer les choses depuis vos prédécesseurs. »

Ok, je n'ai compris que la moitié. Je ne suis même pas sur que ça veuille dire quelque chose ! Je triture mes méninges. Ca va bientôt devenir une habitude sachant qu'il y a un grand nombre de surdoués dans cette école. Ils passent au journal chaque Septembre pour des interviews à propos de l'école. C'est tellement prestigieux que les candidats sont presque considérés comme des célébrités aux yeux du public.

Mr. Richardson me désigne ma chambre, située dans le bâtiment Walcott, deuxième étage et deuxième chambre. Et, vous savez quoi ? Je jure sur ma tête qu'il a rabâché même sur ça !

Il me tend la clé et me montre le mouvement à faire pour ouvrir la porte. Je tourne la clé doucement et ouvre la porte. Je suis agréablement surpris par ce que je vois. Sur un large bureau, à côté de la fenêtre, se tient un ordinateur Mac dernier cri.

« Je suis navré que vous ayez à vivre avec un tel désastre de la technologie. J'avais personnellement commandé un iPad. Malheureusement, il se trouve qu'il y ait eu une erreur. Pour le moment, vous allez devoir vivre avec ça. »

A ce moment, il pointe du doigt le Mac, comme s'il était virusé ou quelque chose. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il dramatise un tout petit peu la situation. Je ne suis pas mécontent du Mac. Au contraire, je suis ravi.

« Je vais vous laisser ranger vos affaires aux endroits prévus à cet effet. »

Mr. Richardson ferme doucement la porte, souriant et me faisant signe de la main. Je sais, c'est un génie et tout, mais c'est vraiment un...personnage original. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement quand je comprends que je suis enfin seul.

Je fais un tour de la pièce, visitant les alentours. Et, laissez-moi vous dire que c'est impressionnant !

Puis je réalise qu'il y a deux lits. Quoi ?! J'avais demandé une chambre individuelle ! Exprès ! Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je résoudrai ce problème le lendemain.

Mais pour l'instant, je vais aller prendre une douche. Tout ira mieux le lendemain, ou après une bonne douche.

Je passe environ une heure dans la douche, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude et je finis par frissonner sans arrêt. J'avais seulement pris une serviette avec moi, donc imaginez ma réaction quand j'entre dans ma chambre et découvre une fille allongée sur mon lit. Maintenant, prends un temps pour réfléchir et pense à ma réaction. Je suis surpris, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Alors, je fais tomber ma serviette.

**Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt! **

**Pencilcase.03**


	4. Hermione, les griffes sorties

**Hello, **

**Je vous retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre de Fireworks, fiction originellement écrite par Quirkista. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou l'ajoutent à leurs favoris. En revanche, je n'ai eu que très peu de reviews... :(  
**

**Alors, si vous avez un peu de temps, ça serait sympa de laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis. **

**Disclamer: L'univers d'HP appartient à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Quirkista.**

* * *

Je venais juste d'arriver dans l'établissement que je voyais déjà un mec nu. Je ne plains pas, parce que c'était impressionnant. Quoiqu'il en soit, laissez-moi me racler la gorge avant de continuer.

M. Richardson, l'excentrique bien que très intelligent directeur, m'a escortée jusqu'à ma chambre. Ca n'était pas une exception en ma faveur. J'ai été avertie par mes frères de m'attendre à cette sorte d'accueil. La mentalité de l'école c'est que nous sommes tous (les petits comme les grands, tels le beau spécimen que j'ai vu) adultes. La croyance est que si on est traités comme des adultes, nous nous comporterons comme tel. D'habitude, ça marche. En revanche, quelques anciens élèves sont considérés comme de célèbres ados rebelles (ironiquement, ce ne sont pas des enfants, mais des adultes à part entière. Ma mère était un de ces enfants rebelles avant de rencontrer, se marier et s'installer avec mon père).

A présent, je ne pourrais pas imaginer mon adorable mère être une célèbre adolescente rebelle.

Donc, quand j'arrivai, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Mais je n'étais pas prête pour un tel homme surexcité. Je veux dire, sérieusement, que fait cette homme toute la journée ? Manger des bonbons pour gamins, le genre de dernier souvenir d'enfance que l'on a? Ca se pourrait bien. Il parle tellement vite, c'est comme si j'étais en face de mon cousin de trois ans. Et, croyez-moi, c'est quelque chose.

« Bonjour Hermione Granger. Quel plaisir de rencontrer une autre des illustres du clan Granger. Vous savez, votre famille a la plus longue histoire associée avec cette école. »

« Enchantée de vous connaître, Monsieur. Oui, je le sais mais chaque fois, on me le redit à nouveau. »

Il me fait un grand sourire, un sourire si éclatant que je prend mes Ray Ban et les met sur mon nez, comme pour me protéger de l'éclat aveuglant de son sourire. Il est très connu pour ce genre de sourire. Mais j'aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas. C'est aussi effrayant que ça en a l'air. Ca l'est vraiment, je n'exagère pas, alors que je suis plutôt du genre à exagérer et à tout dramatiser en général.

« Je vous ai rencontrée quand vous étiez petite. Vous en souvenez vous ? »

Oui Monsieur, bien sur que je m'en souviens. Je n'avais que trois ans à l'époque, mais bien sur, je vais me souvenir de ça, je pense, sarcastique. Mais pour sauver les apparences, je mens.

« Bien sur, Monsieur. J'ai un souvenir de ça. Quel beau jour c'était, un après midi de Juin. La vague de chaleur de 1995. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Oui, c'était le début d'une vague de chaleur. Quel enfant brillant vous êtes. Vous l'étiez déjà, même à l'époque. »

Je le fixe avec stupéfaction. Il ne remarquait pas que a) j'étais sarcastique et b) je mentais. Enfin, on dit que plus le mensonge est gros, plus les gens le croient. Ou alors il est juste très naïf.

« A présent, laissez moi vous emmener jusqu'à votre chambre récemment rénovée dans le meilleur bâtiment du campus. »

Alors que nous avançons de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de l'école, je réfléchissais à propos de la vie. Comme cet homme avait-il réussi à franchir les étapes de la vie ? Cela semble aussi ridicule qu'hilarant que cet étrange lunatique soit le directeur de la meilleure école du monde. Enfin, on dit que les plus intelligents sont fous. Regardez un peu Sheldon Cooper de la série « The Big Bang Theory ». Il a la plus grande intelligence du 21ème siècle, mais il n'a qu'un peu plus que quelques simples coups. Oui, je suis au courant que ce n'est qu'une amusante émission, mais tout n'est-il pas une émission dans le fond ?

Comme j'essaye de jouer à la personne sage, je perds le chemin. Super, maintenant si je veux un bagel ou une autre délicieuse viennoiserie de la boulangerie, je vais avoir besoin d'une carte.

« Tah-dah, ceci est le bâtiment dans lequel vous allez vivre vos trois prochaines années. »

Il lève alors ses mains, comme si l'immeuble avait été construit dedans. Monsieur, je suis triste de vous l'annoncer, mais vous n'êtes pas un quelconque maçon. Il se trouve que vous êtes très intelligent, mais vous ne pourriez bâtir un château de sable.

« Merci Monsieur, vous êtes très aimable. Vous êtes un homme très occupé et vous avez pris le temps de me montrer le campus. »

Si vous vous demandiez, je suis en train de raconter n'importe quoi. Je suis littéralement en train d'inventer mon discours au fur et à mesure.

Il hoche de la tête et sourit avec son sourire bizarre, avant de se reculer rapidement. Il va me laisser me débrouiller seule maintenant j'espère. Il s'en va aussi vite qu'il est venu. Il est connu pour cette étrange habitude.

J'entre dans le bâtiment, confiante. J'ai demandé à avoir une chambre simple, donc je n'aurais pas de colocataire embêtant. Alors que je me dirige vers l'accueil, je réalise quelque chose. Un groupe de mecs sont assis et me fixent de loin. Je me retourne et leur adresse un clin d'œil. Je ne sais pas du tout d'où vient cette soudaine impulsion. D'habitude, je suis plus réservée et j'attends de bien connaître les gens. Ils ont l'air d'être pris par surprise. En fait, leur expression faciale correspond à ce que je ressens moi-même.

Je me retourne à nouveau vers l'accueil pour m'enregistrer.

« Granger, Hermione. »

« Deuxième étage, deuxième chambre sur la gauche. »

« Merci. »

« Oh, croyez moi, vous êtes la bienvenue. »

Attendez, est ce qu'il vient de me draguer ? Je hausse des épaules et appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. J'avais la flemme, je venais de voyager toute la journée après tout. Pas de doute, je suis très grognon et sarcastique.

J'ouvre la porte de mon dortoir et je suis en extase devant ce que je vois. Un Mac près de la fenêtre. Bien sur, j'ai pris mon propre iPad avec moi. Mais je pourrais toujours utiliser ça en plus. Quelque chose me frappe. Pas littéralement. Mais je réalise qu'il y a deux lits. Oh mon dieu, ma vie est pourrie.

Je me prélasse sur le lit près du mur, boudeuse. C'est cela. Le matin, j'irai à l'administration pour le parler de cette épouvantable méprise.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et ce gars super hot entre, avec seulement une serviette.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Le garçon hurle ça, avec sa voix très sexy. Et puis, il laisse tomber sa serviette.

Je ne peux rien faire à part fixer ce splendide spécimen. Wow, il est vraiment sexy, je me dis à moi-même. Ses abdos sont parfaits. Ses biceps sont géniaux. Tout à propos de lui est phénoménal.

« J'ai peur qu'il y ait une horrible méprise. Tu vois, j'ai réservé cette chambre personnellement. »

« Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu fais un tour et tu penses pouvoir réserver des chambres du dortoir pour toi-même? Je parie que ton père est tellement riche que tu as tout ce que tu désires, et même ce que tu ne désires pas. »

Mon visage devient rouge face à cette accusation. Comment ose-t-il ? Je n'obtiens pas tout ce que je veux. Juste la plupart des choses.

« Comment oses-tu ? Je réglerai ce problème demain matin. Bonne nuit. »

« Oh, tu penses que tu peux tout régler , n'est ce pas ? Et tu me dis d'aller au lit. Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même, si tu insistes tellement ? »

« Je vais au lit, pourriture terrienne. »

« C'est la meilleure insulte que tu peux trouver ? Pas très original, non ? »

Le gars sourit d'un air suffisant. Il pense qu'il a gagné cette dispute. Oh non, il ne l'a pas. Mes griffes sont seulement en train de sortir. Et, il n'a toujours pas ramassé sa serviette.

**Merci d'avoir lu! **


	5. Drago, le dieu à demi-nu

**Voici le 5ème chapitre de cette fanfiction, écrite par Quirkista.  
**

**S'il vous plait, laissez une review pour donner votre avis! Que ce soit une critique négative ou positive :) **

**Merci, bonne lecture!**

**Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Quirkista. **

* * *

Dès que je suis retourné à mon dortoir, qui était vide lorsque j'étais parti je dois préciser…attendez, quelqu'un me stoppe là. Non, pas vous. Bon, super, maintenant je commence à me parler à moi-même comme le vieux fou M. Richardson. C'est pas terrible. Vous croyez que je suis trop jeune pour faire un examen dans un hôpital avec des vitres blindées et des grilles en acier inoxydable ? Bon, je ne le crois pas non plus. Donc on est tous deux d'accord que je suis dément.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand je suis revenu de mon glorieux temple, couramment appelé douche, mon dortoir autrefois vide était à présent occupé par une fille. Une fille très jolie, mais une fille malgré tout. Je suis nu, avec seulement une serviette autour de ma taille. Et on ne dirait pas qu'elle s'en plaint. Elle a l'air assez satisfaite. Immédiatement, je me mets sur la défensive, comme chacun le ferait s'il voyait son intimité violée par un autre.

Et puis, comme dit dans les chapitres précédents, ma serviette est tombée. Imaginez-vous la scène, vous êtes en train de vous disputer avec une fille, portant une serviette, dans une pièce. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Laissez-moi-vous expliquer. Vous êtes seuls, il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce. Après que ma serviette tombe, un événement malchanceux m'arrive. J'ai une érection, juste devant la fille. La fille dont, je viens de réaliser, je ne connais même pas le nom. On a commencé à se disputer, dès la première minute où on s'est vus, sans même se poser les questions essentielles du genre « comment t'appelles-tu ? » ou « pourquoi es-tu dans ma chambre ? »

Les yeux de la fille descendent vers le bas, vers ma trique, qui est maintenant dans son ultime phase, se tenant fièrement (pas au sens propre, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire)

« Wow, impressionnant »

Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je devrais faire à présent. La fille non plus, si on en croit les apparences. Elle a l'air aussi confuse que moi, si non plus. Et croyez-moi, je suis très loin de la simple confusion.

« Est-ce que tu viens tout juste de dire ça ? »

C'est comme une réaction au ralenti. La fille met sa main devant sa bouche. Un peu tard pour ça, j'en ai peur. Le mal est fait.

« J'imagine que oui. Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. D'habitude, je ne pense pas à voix haute. »

Je me fais un petit sourire satisfait à moi-même. Elle pense qu'elle m'agace. Une jolie fille, dans ma chambre. C'est le fantasme de tous les garçons après tout. La chose qui me dérange, c'est la morale. Il y a quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Je suis nu.

Il n'y a rien d'autre. C'est simple, noir et blanc, clair comme le jour et sombre comme la nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai soudainement eu le besoin de penser à toutes ces choses. J'imagine que c'est la façon qu'à mon corps de réparer les choses. D'arrêter de penser à la fille devant moi.

« Est-ce que tu vas ramasser ta serviette ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ma serviette est toujours par terre ?

« Pardon, qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle parle plus fort, avec plus de confiance.

« J'ai dit que ta serviette est toujours par terre. Est-ce que tu comptes la ramasser ? »

« Oh oui, surement, je suppose. »

La fille a l'air perplexe. Mais qui peut lui en vouloir, franchement ? C'était quoi ma réponse ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai dit ça ? Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça ? Ok, je me calme. Etre cool, je peux être cool, je sais que je le peux. Tu peux être cool quand tu es habillé, je me dis à moi-même.

Je m'abaisse et ramasse la serviette.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Pardon ? » Elle a l'air confus

« Ton nom ? Quel est ton nom ? Je vois, on a commencé sur une mauvaise base »

« Oui, effectivement. Je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un au moment même où je l'ai rencontré »

« Ok, mais quel est ton prénom ? »

Elle répond vraiment à ma question cette fois. Elle bombe la poitrine en avant, comme si elle était fière que ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Mon nom est Granger, Hermione Granger. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Malfoy, Drago Malfoy. »

Je décide d'ignorer la façon dont elle a prononcé son nom. Elle parle comme si elle auditionnait pour un rôle dans un James Bond. Elle pourrait décrocher le rôle, je pense furtivement. Mes lèvres se retroussent à cette pensée. La fille, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Hermione maintenant, le remarque et me regarde avec surprise.

« Pourquoi tu me souris comme ça ? »

« Pour des raisons que tu ne comprendras jamais. »

Je commence à croire que la confusion est une expression ancrée dans les traits de son visage. Et aussi la colère, parce que dès que ces mots sortent de ma bouche, je suis attaqué par la gauche, la droite et le centre (n'oublions pas le bas) avec le coussin sur lequel elle était allongée. Elle sait où il faut frapper. Attendez un instant, je viens tout juste de réaliser quelque chose.

« Es-tu au courant que ce bâtiment est réservé aux garçons ? Seulement les garçons ? Et tu n'es pas un garçon ! »

« Et bien, merci d'avoir pointé les O si imperceptibles différences entre un homme et une femme. Maintenant que je connais les bases, passons à autre chose. »

Wow, elle est complètement à côté de la plaque. Elle a aussi un ton très sarcastique, ce qui fait travailler mes pauvres méninges.

« J'ai demandé cette chambre personnellement. »

« Ca ne change pas le fait que tu ne sois pas un garçon, et tu dois être un garçon pour dormir dans ce bâtiment. »

Hermione lève un doigt et sors son iPhone édition limitée de sa poche. C'était évident qu'elle en avait un. Je suis sur qu'il y a des diamants incrustés dessus.

« Une minute. »

La porte derrière moi s'ouvre doucement en grinçant, comme dans un film d'horreur. De préférence, un avec beaucoup de sang et de scènes gores. Un grand garçon, d'environ dix-sept ans entre. Soudain, je réalise comment la scène a l'air vue de l'extérieur. Je veux dire, j'ai assisté à toute la scène, et je ne suis même pas sur de ce qu'elle signifie. Aussi, je ne porte qu'une serviette.

« Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Hermione, je commence vraiment à être inquiet. C'est seulement ta première nuit ici et tu as déjà un garçon dans ta chambre, qui n'est vêtu que d'une serviette. Je suis ton frère Hermione, je dois te protéger. »

Oops, j'ai un gros problème maintenant.

**Merci d'avoir lu! **

**Ca devient chaud ... A bientot ;) **


	6. Les lampes

**Voici la suite de l'histoire de Quirkista! :) ****  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, elles sont les bienvenues. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**RAR**

**Guest: Oui, ils lui mènent la vie dure ;) Merci pour la review! **

* * *

Okay, je suis vraiment mal là. Mon frère est du genre très protecteur. Une fois, après que mon ex petit ami (et je prends sur moi, parce que plus je pense à ça, plus ça m'enrage) m'ait trompé, ses amis et lui sont partis à sa recherche. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cette nuit là mais je suis presque certaine que ça s'est mal terminé. J'ai entendu une rumeur à propos de six jambes cassées. Ne me demandez pas qui s'est cassé la jambe et si quelqu'un s'est cassé les deux jambes, car je n'ai aucun indice. Ses parents ont pratiquement poursuivi mon frère en justice pour tout ce dont il était coupable, mais c'est alors que mon petit copain est devenu tout le contraire d'un ange.

Il a été découvert en possession d'un sachet de poudre blanche plutôt louche. Je vais vous laisser lire entre les lignes. Parce qu'un sachet de poudre blanche ne signifie qu'une seule chose : ce n'est pas du sucre.

Je suis toujours confuse à propos des détails, mais apparemment le juge a enlevé toutes les charges pesant sur mon frère, parce que 'Derrick' s'était converti en un dangereux criminel. Vous pensez connaitre quelqu'un, et puis vous découvrez qu'il est un dealer de drogue. Qui sait comment sont vraiment les gens? Et bien, surement pas moi. En fait, j'ai été la dernière personne à le découvrir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, mon frère est très protecteur, et il ne va pas être content de moi maintenant qu'il m'a trouvée dans une chambre avec un très attirant dieu à poil…je veux dire mec.

Les sourcils de Ben commencent à avoir un tic. Quelques secondes plus tard, son visage se rajoute dans cette danse très synchronisée. C'est assez drôle en fait, ou bien ça le serait si je n'étais pas la cause de ce désastre. Je l'ai déjà vu comme ça une fois seulement, et c'était lorsque mon oncle Matthew lui avait apporté un tutu pour rigoler.

Ben ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Il est grand et athlétique, et manque parfois de sens de l'humour. D'ailleurs, c'est un problème très sérieux, et cela peut menacer sa vie.

Oh non, maintenant il y a cette veine qui palpite. Celle qui semble voltiger juste au dessus de son sourcil gauche lorsqu'il est inquiet ou énervé. Il va entrer en éruption comme le Vésuve dans une minute ou deux. Il est comme une bouilloire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de comparer mon propre frère à une bouilloire, mais bon, fallait bien le faire.

"Hermione, pourquoi il y a-t-il un mec à poil dans ta chambre? Et pourquoi a-t-il une putain de trique? Seigneur, je vais le castrer. »

Yeah, la voilà. La fameuse éruption. Les scientifiques l'avaient prédis depuis un moment maintenant. Contente de voir qu'ils sont fiables.

"Ben, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

J'ai toujours juré que je n'allais jamais utiliser cette phrase cliché, mais que faire? Cette déclaration semble seulement le rendre encore plus furieux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Drago, qui devient de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent, et il était déjà pâle à la base. Et aussi, son érection se dégonfle. On dirait que mon frère est un "rabat-joie". J'apprends tellement de choses aujourd'hui, c'est fou.

"Hermione, n'utilise pas cette phrase avec moi. Je vais appeler maman, lui dire que tu deviens comme elle, et arrêter cette folie une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu vas avoir une mauvaise réputation si tu continues comme ça. »

Ok, laissez moi juste finir. Je m'empare de la lampe de chevet en laiton, et je commence à me frapper avec. Plus tard, je rigolerais surement de ce moment, mais maintenant, je suis trop embarrassée pour apprécier cet humour.

Ben et Drago bougent en même temps, saisissant la lampe que j'empoigne fermement. Hum hum. Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça. Il semblerait qu'ils soient passés au dessus de l'animosité qu'ils partagent en ce moment. A présent, il se sont unis pour me stopper avant que je ne me fasse encore plus mal. Malheureusement, pour moi, cela signifie deux fois plus d'ennuis et moins de fun pour eux.

Ils me poursuivent autour de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que je décide que la fuite est ma seule et unique option. J'empoigne la poignée de la porte et je sors en courant, Drago et mon frère sur mes pas. Drago est toujours à poil. Est-ce qu'il l'a réalisé ? Ne sent-il pas un léger courant d'air vers le sud de son anatomie?

Les portes s'ouvrent au fur et à mesure de ma course, les spectateurs écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement. Une fille dans les dortoirs des garçons. Quel spectacle. Et pourquoi est ce qu'elle se frappe elle-même avec une lampe ? Raison supplémentaire pour regarder cet inhabituel spectacle.

Soudain, je me heurte à une barrière. Je cesse ma forme de torture, et lève les yeux. Et quel spectacle ! Malheureusement, j'ai attiré l'attention sur moi devant les yeux de l'excentrique principal. Et quelqu'un d'autre également.

« Bonjour Hermione, je vous avoue que je ne reconnais pas ces pas de danse. »

Oh, M. Richardson. Quel humour. Rions quelques instants. Ceci n'est pas une danse, comment quelqu'un peut-il croire ça ?

L'homme qui se tient derrière M. Richardson sourit. Ses yeux brillent derrière ses lunettes en semi-lune.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Miss Granger. J'ai entendu dire de merveilleuses choses à votre sujet. Mais je ne peux pas dire que ceci en est une. Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore, et je suis le vice-directeur de cet établissement. Je vais bientôt devenir directeur à mon tour. Je suis également le professeur de sciences. »

Génial. Non seulement je me suis foutue la honte devant le principal, mais je me suis aussi ridiculisée devant le vice-principal, qui est accessoirement le prochain directeur. Je baisse ma tête, honteuse. Et alors, le duo démoniaque apparait au détour du couloir.

Ben se racle la gorge et se tourne vers Drago.

"Hermione, pourrais-tu m'expliquer qui il est? Et pourquoi il est nu ? »

Génial, voici comment mettre les pieds dans le plat, très cher frère adoré.

Professeur Dumbledore et M. Richardson se jettent un coup d'oeil.

"Oui Hermione, expliquez nous s'il vous plait."

Oh non, pas un autre duo démoniaque. Mais maintenant, je jure plutôt contre moi-même. Les situations dans lesquelles je me fourre sont vraiment de purs chefs-d'œuvre.

J'ouvre ma bouche, et puis je me frappe avec la lampe. Que suis-je censée faire d'autre ? Grâce à eux, ma fierté est partie en fumée. Et je viens tout juste d'arriver.

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt! **

**Pencilcase.03**


End file.
